


Hot Dogs

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Fast Food, Food, Food is People, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Not to be confused with the Hot Daga™ (things only BU fans will understand lmao); Sirius Black tries and fails to come across as cool to his best friend. James sees right through him though, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Hot Dogs

"You know, Jamie, people say I'm hot." Sirius Black smirked. His best friend James Potter knew better than that though, because he knew him. So he just rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, a hot dog."

"Are you saying you wanna eat me?" Sirius smirked a little. He had a dirty mind. To say the very least. "Because I'm totally into that, mate."

James placed a hand over his heart. "Oh my innocence!"

"...it's not like you had much in the first place."

Well yeah, he had a point there. 


End file.
